


O que ele esconde e não quer revelar

by Monilovely



Series: Blue Blood and Red Skies [3]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Blood and Gore, Bruises, Crying, Enemies to Friends, Graphic Description, M/M, Monster Tom (Eddsworld) - Freeform, Past, Pre-Relationship, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Side Story
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Certo de que há algo errado, Tom invade o quarto de Tord atrás de algo que prove que ele não está lá com boas intenções.O que ele encontra, no entanto, o deixa mais chocado que qualquer robô gigante deixaria.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Series: Blue Blood and Red Skies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642723
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	O que ele esconde e não quer revelar

Tom nunca foi bom em lidar com os próprios sentimentos. Desde que era adolescente e as coisas começaram a ficar estranhas, ele se acostumou ao hábito de se fechar e guardar tudo para si. Não comentava nada com ninguém, suas opiniões e ideias ficavam sempre presas dentro de sua boca e ele apenas seguia o que os outros diziam. Não via motivo em se fazer vocal para problemas tão inúteis quanto os dele, afinal, há coisas muito piores no mundo do que acontecia com ele. E não é como se ideias que viessem de alguém como ele valesse de alguma coisa no fim da linha. Tom não era muito inteligente pra começar, provavelmente só falaria bosta e se acharia maior do que realmente é. Por isso, ele preferia permanecer quieto.

Mas isso não quer dizer que o turbilhão de emoções em seu peito ficava quieto junto com ele. Quanto mais as coisas se acumulavam nos ombros de Tom, mais ele parecia sair do próprio controle. Seu corpo não se tornava seu e sua consciência parecia ser jogada para o fundo de sua cabeça, longe de qualquer tipo de noção de foco que ele pudesse criar. E as vozes só ficavam mais e mais altas, se aproveitando de seus pequenos momentos de fraqueza para torturá-lo com pensamentos de morte e ameaças físicas, às vezes indo até além disso e de fato o machucando, mesmo que nada tenha mudado quando ele acordasse no dia seguinte.

Era uma situação que o empurrava para seus limites, que sempre se aproximava de seu ouvido e perguntava:  _ “você vai conseguir aguentar isso pro resto da sua vida?” _ , e, a esse ponto, Tom já não tinha mais certeza. Sua batalha contra aquelas malditas vozes era mais uma questão de orgulho do que de um objetivo verdadeiro a esse ponto; Tom preferia muito mais perder com dignidade do que se dar por vencido por alguns meros sussurros irritantes.

Mas se ele tivesse a oportunidade de se livrar dessas coisas e ficar livre delas para sempre, ele se agarraria a essa oportunidade com unhas e dentes. Por que até seu orgulho chega a um limite, e ele francamente não estava muito a fim de descobrir o que aconteceria quando esse momento chegasse.

Ao menos, do jeito que as coisas estavam agora, estavam muito melhores se comparadas a alguns meses atrás. Porque agora ele tinha a certeza de que ele não era  _ um assassino de sangue frio _ .

A esse ponto, Tord já devia estar morando com eles a uns oito meses, mais ou menos, e mais de um ano se contar com o tempo que Edd o manteve escondido em seu apartamento, longe dos olhos e do conhecimento de seus amigos. Tom e ele ainda não se bicavam, e o de azul estava mais do que suspeito com as coisas que ele fazia por trás das portas, mas ele tinha que reconhecer que preferia muito mais que ele estivesse vivo e sendo irritante do que quieto e morto.

Tom não imaginou que sua “morte” fosse ter um impacto tão grande nele, que ele fosse de fato se importar com a vida daquele norueguês comunista - e não só se importar como também  _ ser atormentado por ele _ . Todo santo dia eram pesadelos sobre como poderia ser ele no lugar de Tord, como ele tinha matado a pessoa que um dia foi seu melhor amigo, como Tord poderia apenas ter pegado o robô gigante e ido embora sem ninguém saber, mas que por culpa dele não aconteceu. Mil e uma possibilidades que não o deixavam dormir em nenhum momento da noite e que o atormentavam a cada segundo do dia. E as vozes só ficavam mais e mais altas, até o ponto que ele não conseguia escutar os próprios pensamentos.

Pelo menos Tord servia para deixar as vozes um pouco mais quietas, pois desde seu retorno, elas não comentavam mais nada sobre o assunto.

Na verdade, fora isso, as coisas entre eles estavam  _ estranhamente normais _ . Tord tomava café antes de todo mundo, às vezes junto com Edd, e depois voltava para o quarto e ficava lá o dia inteiro. Ele não conversava com ninguém, não olhava para Tom e Matt nos olhos e os dava plenas oportunidades para fingir que ele não estava ali. A única pessoa de quem ele se mantinha relativamente próximo era de Edd e até mesmo ele era deixado de lado quando os outros dois iam o visitar.

Tom não estava reclamando, ele preferia muito mais fingir que o norueguês não existia do que ter que vê-lo todos os segundos do dia como era em sua antiga casa antes de toda a merda acontecer. E pensar que ele já  _ sentiu saudade _ daquele homem. Ugh.

Foi tudo perfeito por um tempo, Tord em um canto e Tom e os demais em outro, sem interagir ou se falar. Quando Tom entrava no apartamento de Edd, Tord se levantava do sofá e desaparecia dentro do quarto do moreno amante de coca-cola para apenas sair quando as visitas deixavam o apartamento. Chegava a ser irritante de certa forma, mas Tom não estava lá para julgar. 

Até o momento em que Edd pareceu querer ativamente inserir Tord de volta no grupo. Foram sinais sutis que Tom percebeu com o passar do tempo. Sempre que os três estavam conversando e Tord passava pelo corredor para pegar alguma coisa na geladeira ou fazer sabe-se lá o que com o microondas, Edd se virava no sofá e começava a puxar conversa com ele, sempre de alguma forma conectado com qualquer que seja o assunto que ele estivesse falando com os outros dois no momento. Começou de maneiras simples, como quando eles não conseguiam dizer quem venceria uma luta entre um urso de armadura e um crocodilo com lança de diamante; eles não conseguiram todos concordar e Edd perguntou para Tord o que ele achava sobre o assunto. Estranhamente, ele concordou com Tom e disse que o crocodilo venceria, já que uma armadura não necessariamente é impenetrável, e o diamante é um minério extremamente difícil de ser riscado. Tudo depende da forma como as armas e armaduras fossem construídas. Começou como algo inocente, algo estúpido, e quando Tom se deu conta, Tord estava fazendo parte de absolutamente todos os assuntos que Edd conseguia colocar na mesa. Fosse sobre decoração de casa, consistência de espelhos ou a topografia da Malásia.

Mas essa não foi a parte que preocupou Tom. A parte que o preocupou foi quando ele começou a  _ aceitar  _ a presença de Tord no grupo. Quando começou, ele não fez questão nenhuma de esconder seu descontentamento com a presença do norueguês, mas, conforme o tempo foi passando, as coisas se tornaram quase que normais demais, como se fosse certo ele estar ali. Passava uma nostalgia, de quando as coisas estavam bem entre eles e nenhuma daquelas confusões tinha acontecido. E isso começou a cutucar a orelha de Tom, pois, para alguém que estava tão relutante em ter Tord tão perto de Edd, ele pareceu aceitá-lo de volta muito rápido.

Tinha que ter algo de errado ali.

Foi por isso que, naquela tarde, enquanto Edd, Matt e Tord saíam para fazer compras, Tom resolveu se esgueirar no apartamento de Edd para encontrar algum podre sobre o norueguês comunista. Qualquer coisa que pudesse incriminá-lo e expô-lo sobre a grande farsa que ele era. Não tinha forma alguma de ele estar simplesmente entrando na conversa com os três sem alguma intenção por trás.

Tom os dispensou com um simples gesto de mão quando o convidaram e disse que não estava muito a fim de sair hoje; queria aproveitar um tempo só para si com uma garrafa de Smirnoff e tocar algumas notas em Susan. Edd e Matt entenderam e foram embora normalmente, com Tord seguindo atrás sem dizer nada. Quando teve certeza de que eles tinham ido embora, dez minutos depois que eles partiram, Tom se levantou do sofá, pegou a chave que Edd escondia debaixo do tapete e invadiu a casa. Ele podia pedir desculpas depois, quando encontrasse aquilo que precisava, mas, por hora, Tom se concentrou apenas em fuxicar as coisas do Tord.

Não é possível que ele não tinha más intenções por trás, não depois de tudo que aconteceu entre eles. Ele não teria voltado sem uma razão, e Tom não ficaria sentado sem fazer nada, esperando outro míssil o atingir na cabeça.

Ao entrar no quarto de Edd, imediatamente se deparou com um colchão de solteiro no chão, bem ao lado da cama. Era onde Tord dormia, com certeza. Sem esperar um único segundo, Tom fechou a porta atrás de si e começou a vasculhar tudo que encontrou pela frente, desde lençóis até debaixo dos móveis. Ringo estava dormindo na sala, então não precisava se preocupar em acordá-la, já que ela ficava bem preguiçosa quando seu dono saía de casa.

O tempo rapidamente passou e Tom não encontrou absolutamente nada, e agora o quarto estava uma tremenda bagunça. Ele tomou nota de arrumar tudo antes de ir embora, senão descobririam que ele esteve ali, e voltou a procurar. Talvez tivesse algum lugar que ele deixou passar, algum mínimo detalhe que o mostrasse com clareza a razão de Tord ter voltado  _ de novo _ .

E então ele ouviu passos. Passos apressados, correndo de um lado para o outro como se procurassem alguma coisa.

Desesperado, Tom se enfiou debaixo da cama de Edd e levou as duas mãos sobre a boca para não fazer nenhum ruído. Um único movimento em falso e seu disfarce seria descoberto. Se isso acontecesse, ele estava fodido.

Pouco tempo passou antes que a porta do quarto fosse praticamente arrancada do trinco por ninguém mais ninguém menos que o próprio norueguês, o qual estava ofegante e com as mãos tremendo.

Tom arregalou os olhos e conteve um sorriso malicioso em se rosto. Ele estava no lugar certo e na hora certa, pronto para ver o que aquele psicopata comunista estava escondendo.  _ “Te peguei” _ , ele queria dizer, mas guardou as palavras para depois,  _ para quando ganhasse. _

Tord fechou a porta do quarto com igual força, sem notar a bagunça a sua frente e ergueu o olhar para cima. Sua respiração estava ofegante, como se ele não conseguisse de fato levar o ar para seus pulmões e suas mãos tremiam como uma máquina de lavar. Suas mãos pareciam tentar se agarrar a parede e a porta, onde suas costas estavam encostadas, semelhante a um coelho encurralado por seu predador, e, talvez até antes que o próprio norueguês se desse conta, lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos e suas costas correram da parede até ele cair de bunda no chão. Ele trouxe os joelhos para si, envolvendo-os com os braços, e enterrou o rosto em cima deles, deixando que as lágrimas o consumissem sem controle, acompanhadas do tremor em suas mãos que pareciam estar espalhando para o restante de seu corpo.

Tom encarou toda a cena com olhos arregalados. Por que ele estava chorando? Onde estavam Edd e Matt? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Ele nunca tinha visto Tord daquela forma, parecendo tão vulnerável. Ele sempre passou a imagem de alguém independente, que poderia dominar o mundo inteiro sozinho se pudesse, e vê-lo daquela forma, todo encolhido e chorando como se seus pais tivessem morrido bem na sua frente, era incrivelmente desconfortável.

Tom acompanhou a cena com olhos atentos, sem fazer um único barulho, enquanto Tord se levantava, caminhava para o espelho pendurado na parede do quarto e tirava seu característico moletom vermelho, expondo para o ar todas as suas cicatrizes, que corriam desde seu rosto até a ponta de seus dedos, a pele toda retorcida, enrugada e cheia de cortes, sua cor mais pro vermelho do que pro branco.

Rangeu os dentes e abaixou a cabeça, evitando contato visual com o espelho. A mão que segurava o braço, como se o mantivesse preso no lugar, começou a afundar na pele, as unhas pressionando com força sobre as cicatrizes recém fechadas. Ele começou a hiperventilar e, prendendo-a por um segundo, rasgou a pele com a ponta das unhas em um movimento rápido e sem dúvidas doloroso.

Um gemido de dor escapou de seus lábios, mais baixo do que o esperado, uma reação automática da dor. Com apenas um movimento, Tord já podia ver as pontas das unhas pintadas de vermelho, o mesmo vermelho que agora escorria da carne de seu braço.

Mas sua respiração não parou. Tampouco sua mão.

Com movimento rápidos, Tord dilacerava a pele com a unha recém cortada quase como alguém tira casquinha do joelho. Porém, aqueles movimentos eram erráticos, eufóricos e desesperados. Ele parecia querer coçar um machucado que não existia e sua pele não estava saindo intacta daquilo.

Era quase ensurdecedor o som dos dedos tocando a carne exposta e a puxando para fora, rasgando-a como um pedaço de presunto. O norueguês começou a soluçar, as lágrimas continuamente escorrendo por seus olhos, mas ele não parou. Na verdade, cada vez que colocava as unhas de volta naquela ferida inchada, retorcida e vermelha parecia enfiar as unhas ainda mais fundo.

O cheiro de sangue invadiu as narinas de Tom contra sua vontade e ele ter que levar a mão à boca para não vomitar ou fazer barulho. Quando ele pensou haver algo de errado com Tord, não esperava encontrar isso. Nem em um milhão de anos! Ele estava quase arrancando os ouvidos fora e enfiando a mão nos próprios olhos para não ter mais que ver aquela cena agonizante. A forma como os dedos de Tord insistentemente raspavam sobre a pele já judiada, arrancando epiderme e sangue que já pingava no chão, era como uma tortura indireta. Mas o pior era ouvir os barulhos que fazia. A forma como soluçava e gemia de dor, claramente desgostando daquela ação, era um nível completamente diferente. Tom nunca tinha visto Tord daquele jeito, tão derrotado e desesperado ao mesmo tempo, estava o deixando incrivelmente agoniado. Como se ver uma pessoa se cortando já não fosse difícil o suficiente.

Mas ele não parava. Independentemente do quanto de dor estava sentindo, ele não parava. Insistentemente arrancava a pele frágil e gemia com a carne viva latejante que não devia estar exposta ao ar como se não se importasse, como se sua respiração e todo seu corpo não implorassem para que ele parasse.

Tom não conseguia ver aquela cena. Não conseguia ficar parado vendo aquilo acontecer bem diante de seus olhos. Em um ato de desespero, saiu de debaixo da cama e afastou a mão ensangüentada de Tord de seu braço machucado.

\- Para! O que você tá fazendo?! - exclamou ele, por pouco não sendo dominado pela náusea. O cheiro de sangue estava muito forte e muito perto. Ele não conseguia aguentar.

\- Tom?! O que você tá fazendo no meu quarto? - Tord rebateu, espantado não só pela presença de Tom, mas pela presença de Tom  _ naquele momento _ .

\- Essa não é a questão, o que você tá fazendo com o seu  _ braço _ ?!

\- Não é da sua conta, Jeová! - exclamou e puxou o braço de volta para si, soltando-se das mãos de Tom.

\- Eu acho que se eu pego um cara se cortando na minha frente é da minha conta, sim. Pelo amor de Deus, Tord, isso é mutilação! - Tom exclamou e balançou os braços para cima em desespero. Ele estava dando seu máximo para não pensar demais no cheiro de sangue ou passaria mal de verdade.

Tord, no entanto, não estava engolindo nada daquilo, e se colocou em completa defensiva:

\- CALA A BOCA!

O de olhos inexistentes os arregalou e franziu a sobrancelha, uma reação automática para os gritos do norueguês. Tord percebeu sua reação de afastamento e indignação com muita clareza, pois deu um passo para trás e retraiu os braços para perto do próprio corpo, ignorando a dor aguda que pulsava no direito.

\- Tom… - ele tentou se explicar, mas Tom foi rápido e o cortou com uma mão erguida e um olhar sério.

\- Fica quieto. Vem, vamos enfaixar isso aí.

Sentindo estar com falta de opções, Tord abaixou a cabeça e deixou Tom guiá-lo pelo apartamento de Edd até a sala, onde o colocou cuidadosamente no sofá e saiu para pegar o kit de primeiros-socorros.

O coração batia rápido em seu peito a cada segundo que Tom passava longe dele. Aquilo não era para ter acontecido. Ele não devia ter visto aquilo. Era algo pessoal que devia ficar apenas entre ele e o espelho, mais ninguém. Mas olha só onde ele se meteu. Tord idiota. Não consegue fazer nada certo.

Tom voltou o mais rápido que pôde com a caixa e se pôs a trabalhar. Seus movimentos rápidos tornavam quase imperceptível as mãos trêmulas. Ele ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro horrível de sangue, ouvir os gemidos desesperados e ver as lágrimas refletidas no rosto deformado do norueguês. Uma visão que ficaria para sempre gravada em sua mente como uma das piores experiências em sua vida. Se Tord acha que ele queria ver isso, ele não podia estar mais enganado.

Ao mesmo tempo, um misto de sentimentos acompanhava os batimentos pesados em seu peito. Tom sentia raiva, mas também tristeza. Podia odiar Tord com todas as suas forças, mas ele nunca se sentiu tão mal por ele antes. Ele nunca fez aquilo em sua vida, embora a ideia tenha lhe ocorrido em diversas ocasiões, então não tinha como saber qual a sensação de machucar o próprio corpo, mas Tom sentia uma imensa vontade de chorar imaginando o quanto Tord não devia estar sofrendo para precisar recorrer a isso para ter algum tipo de alívio. O quanto ele não devia estar sofrendo por dentro para ter que recorrer a dor externa para seu coração parar de sangrar.

E o quanto disso não seria culpa sua.

\- Ai… - o norueguês soltou quando Tom terminou de enfaixar seu braço.

\- Tá muito apertado? - o de olhos inexistentes não gostou nem um pouco de como sua voz saiu fraca e falha, preocupada. Mesmo depois de tudo, ainda estava falando com o cara que destruiu sua casa e quase matou ele e seus amigos; o cara que os traiu. Ele não devia se importar com o que acontecia com ele. Mas cá estava ele, enfaixando o braço arranhado dele.

_ “O braço que  _ você  _ estragou.” _

Tord negou com a cabeça.

\- Não, só dói.

Apesar de terminado o serviço, Tom hesitou em soltar da mão de Tord. As faixas abraçavam seu braço de uma forma que o deixou muito desconfortável, mas não sabia porquê.

\- Desde quando… Desde quando…  _ Isso _ acontece? - Tom se atreveu a perguntar, sem se importar com a invasão de privacidade que ela teria. Depois do que viu, ele exigiria uma explicação nem que isso o matasse.

\- A algum tempo. - Tord respondeu sem muita resistência. Não tinha porquê. Tom já sabia de tudo. Se não desse a ele o que queria, logo Matt e Edd saberiam também, e isso era algo que ele não precisava em suas costas. Portanto, só dessa vez, ele seria complacente com seu velho amigo. 

_ Algum tempo. _ \- a voz de Tord ecoou em sua mente e a mão de Tom tremeu involuntariamente. Tudo pareceu ficar frio ao seu redor, como se o inverno já tivesse chegado e ele estivesse no meio da neve.

_ “Não seja estúpido. É óbvio que ele faz isso desde que você atirou nele com um arpão.” _ \- uma voz familiar sussurrou em seu ouvido, deixando-o ainda mais alerta, mas não para o mundo ao seu redor. -  _ “Isso é tudo culpa sua.” _ \- ela continuava falando, as palavras cortando sua pele como papel e correndo como veneno em suas veias.

Tom engoliu em seco.

\- Eu...

\- Por que você tá aqui? - Tord o cortou. Ele não o estava encarando, mas Tom percebeu a água acumulando no canto de seus olhos. - Por que você me forçou a te mostrar isso?

Arrependimento e culpa se misturaram violentamente em seu peito, criando um fogaréu de sentimentos que consumiu toda a determinação que Tom tinha a alguns minutos atrás.

\- ...Eu tava procurando alguma coisa pra te incriminar, achei que você pudesse estar escondendo alguma coisa e vim procurar provas. - admitiu em voz baixa.

A respiração de Tord oscilou por um segundo, mas sua expressão não mudou.

_ Ele não confia em você. _

\- Não posso dizer que te culpo. Depois do que eu fiz, eu também não confiaria em mim se me encontrasse de novo. - puxou a mão de volta para si, o frio ocupando o lugar da mão de Tom e dando uma ponta de dor em seu estômago. Tord se envolveu com os dois braços em um abraço e abaixou a cabeça mais uma vez. Já era difícil demais lutar contra as lágrimas, não precisava olhar para Tom enquanto o fazia.

\- Por que você fez aquilo? Por que fingiu que ia voltar só pra nos trair e enfiar uma faca nas costas do Edd? Se você queria o robô gigante, por que não pegou e foi embora?

_ Por que ficou e tentou me matar de verdade? _

\- Sabe, eu não estava mentindo quando disse que tinha sentido falta disso, de nós quatro saindo juntos. Acho que eu queria aproveitar um pouco antes de voltar ao trabalho.

\- Mas não foi você quem disse “pra que eu preciso de amigos quando eu tenho isso”? - Tom contra-argumentou no mesmo segundo, cruzando os braços e estreitando os olhos. - …O que você tá escondendo?

Tord estava absolutamente fodido hoje, não estava? Será que arrancariam tudo dele? Ele estava em uma posição incrivelmente vulnerável de uma maneira que ele não gostava nem um pouco. Porém, considerando as circunstâncias, ele não tinha muita escolha.

\- Ok, eu conto, mas você não pode falar pro Edd.

Engolindo em seco, ele cuidadosamente tirou o curativo que usava no queixo, revelando um furo bem pequeno, mas ainda visível, cuja pele ao redor estava ressecada.

Tom arregalou os olhos, reconhecendo a ferida.

Ele se injetou com o soro.

_ “Olha só o que você fez. Isso? É culpa sua. Você o estragou.” _ \- a voz voltou a sussurrar em seus ouvidos, suas palavras pesando mais do que ele gostaria em seus ombros. -  _ “E no fim, nem foi culpa dele.” _

As mãos de Tom começaram a tremer ligeiramente, longe de seu controle. Tord falava, tentava se explicar, mas sua voz sequer chegava a entrar em seus ouvidos.

_ “Se você não tivesse interferido, ele só teria pegado o robô e ido embora. Ninguém teria se machucado.” _

_ O Edd teria. Ele sentiu falta dele. _

_ “E como você acha que ele ficou depois do que você fez? Um coração partido  _ e _ uma casa destruída, além de um civil gravemente ferido.” _

Seus batimentos começaram a acelerar, assim como a respiração, e a garganta secou. Realização aos poucos entrava em sua pele, e ela ardia como fogo. 

_ “Você podia ter matado ele. E agora olha o que você fez. Tord está se cortando por sua culpa.” _

As vozes se misturaram em sua cabeça, ecoando todas ao mesmo tempo; entulhando e se atropelando como animais em debandada. Ele não conseguia pensar, não conseguia respirar; o mundo parecia girar em altíssima velocidade, mais do que ele podia compreender, mas não conseguia fazer nada para lutar contra aqueles pensamentos que enchiam sua cabeça.

_ “Você é uma desgraça.” _

_ “Você não faz nada certo.” _

_ “Você não serve pra nada.” _

_ “Mesmo quando você tenta ajudar, você só faz merda.” _

_ “Todos estariam muito melhor sem você.” _

**_“Volte pra mim.”_ **

**_“Eu estou aqui pra você.”_ **

Conforme tentava se explicar, o norueguês percebeu que Tom o encarava com um olhar vazio - literalmente - e não soube mais como reagir. Tinha parado de falar a algum tempo, mas ele ainda o encarava com o mesmo olhar, como se estivesse dormindo de certa forma.

\- Tom…? 

Isso pareceu dar certo, pois o de azul tomou um bolsão de ar em seus pulmões e continuou com o sermão.

\- Você é mesmo um idiota, não é? Por que você injetaria essa…  _ Coisa _ em você?

De repente, um senso de orgulho começou a crescer no peito de Tord, um fogo estranho que o impediu de se sentir mal dessa vez.

\- E daí?

Tom piscou algumas vezes para processar a voz de Tord em sua cabeça.

\-  _ Perdão? _

\- E daí que eu injetei o soro em mim? Como isso é da sua conta?

A princípio, Tom ficou sem reação. Gesticulou para todos os lados e tentou formar palavras, mas elas saíram todas quebradas. Por fim, só conseguiu dizer:

\- E daí que você podia ter morrido, seu imbecil! 

\- E por que você se importa tanto, hein? - Tord rebateu de imediato. - Não é como se você tivesse atirado em mim nem nada do tipo! Se bobear, você deixou muito claro, mais do que todos os outros, o quanto você gostaria de me ver morto, então por que fingir que se importa agora? 

\- Porque é tudo culpa minha!

O norueguês arregalou os olhos ao ouvir os gritos do menor e travou no lugar. Não sabia o que fazer ou como reagir, nem se deveria, já que ele e Tom não eram exatamente amigos. Mas ele nunca o tinha visto assim, com aquela expressão em seu rosto; as sobrancelhas franzidas, os olhos arregalados e fechados ao mesmo tempo e a boca contraída em uma linha fina.

Tanto quanto Tord estava confortável vendo-o assim, Tom estava  _ estando  _ assim. Odiava se sentir vulnerável, e quando efetivamente estava era pior ainda.

Ele desabou antes que pudesse ter a mínima chance de engolir as lágrimas. Elas escorreram livremente por suas bochechas e os ombros logo tremeram com os soluços o sacudindo. Não conseguiu nem tentar resistir. Em uma questão de segundos, Tom sentiu como se voltasse a ser uma criança; pequena e vulnerável, sem ninguém que pudesse fazê-lo parar de chorar. Entretanto, a esse ponto, ele estava pouco se fodendo para o que Tord pensaria dele. Já estava cansado demais daquela dor e ardência em seu peito para se importar com algo tão trivial como a visão dos outros dele. 

\- É culpa minha que você tinha o soro. É culpa minha que você acabou assim. É culpa minha que o seu braço tá todo enfaixado! - será que nada dava certo pra ele? Ele só queria fazer algo que preste uma vez em sua vida, mas nem mesmo quando salvava seus amigos isso parecia possível.

Era exatamente por isso que Tord nunca falou sobre isso com ninguém. Ele detestava ver as pessoas se culpando por algo que não era de fato culpa delas. Isso era muito comum de acontecer em seu exército, infelizmente. Mas, de todas as pessoas, ele nunca imaginou que  _ Tom _ seria machucado por suas atitudes.

Juntando as mãos no colo, Tord abaixou a cabeça.

\- Eu não devia ter voltado. - ouviu Tom fungar e sentiu o olhar vazio cheio de lágrimas sobre ele, mas ainda assim não tirou os olhos da própria mão, uma enorme sensação de culpa o consumindo por dentro. - Nada disso estaria acontecendo se eu não tivesse voltado. - ele teria ficado bem sem seu robô gigante, podia construir outro, mas não podia fazer mais de seus amigos, mesmo que eles não estivessem mais juntos na época. - Eu sinto muito, Tom. 

Subitamente, as lágrimas de Tom voltaram a escorrer com força por suas bochechas ao ver o olhar entristecido de Tord. 

Aquela expressão não ficava boa nele. Ele sempre era tão confiante e cheio de si, especialmente quando andavam juntos. Diferente de alguns anos atrás, ele falava mais, interagia bem e sorria com naturalidade, como se nunca tivesse ido embora. Vê-lo daquela maneira não só era estranho como também parecia errado, e Tom nem conseguia ficar bravo com ele por conta disso.

\- Eu te odeio, Tord. Eu te odeio  _ tanto _ . - murmurou baixinho e apertou as calças entre os dedos, os punhos brancos pela força que usava.

\- Não posso dizer que te julgo por isso. - Tord deu de ombros com um sorriso triste no rosto, o que fez Tom arregalar os olhos.

\- Merda, eu não…

\- Tá tudo bem, eu não te julgo pelo que você fez. Eu usei vocês pra pegar meu robô de volta ao invés de só voltar e pegar, traí todo mundo e ainda atirei na sua casa e em civis inocentes. Você tem todos os motivos pra querer me ver morto.

_ Eu virei tudo que jurei destruir quando comecei essa guerra. _

Tom soltou um riso irônico e seco.

\- Minha cabeça tem um jeito bem estranho de demonstrar isso.

\- O que você quer dizer? - o norueguês arqueou a sobrancelha.

Tom não respondeu de imediato, o que já deu à Tord uma noção do que aquilo se tratava; ele só pôde se preparar para o impacto.

\- Aparentemente eu não odeio você o suficiente pra não me sentir mal por ter te matado. Ou pelo menos por  _ achar _ que tinha te matado.

\- Como assim?

\- Porra, Tord, eu não consigo dormir sem pensar que eu quase matei alguém. Porque eu quase matei alguém! Foda-se que você mereceu, não interessa! Eu quase matei alguém! Até alguns meses atrás, eu achei que você estava  _ morto _ ! E eu nunca me senti tão horrível em toda a minha vida quanto eu tenho me sentido desde que nós mudamos pra cá! E agora você chega aqui, todo pomposo, achando que pode simplesmente sentar no sofá do Edd e participar das nossas conversas como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se eu não tivesse quase te matado, e você espera que eu aceite numa boa? Eu atirei em você com um arpão! Eu vi o seu robô explodir e cair do céu! Como você acha que eu devo lidar com tudo isso?!

Tord ficou visivelmente abalado com aquilo, o espanto tomando conta de seu rosto. De todas as maneiras que Tom podia receber sua pseudo-morte, ele não esperava que fosse com culpa. Achou que ele fosse ficar feliz que ele estava morto - ainda que não estivesse de fato - não que ele fosse ter pesadelos com o que aconteceu.

A culpa cresceu em seu peito, dando pontadas em seu coração como uma faca. Se ele e Tom fossem amigos, ele não teria hesitado em abraçá-lo naquele mesmo instante.

\- Eu nunca imaginei que isso fosse te afetar tanto. Eu te tratei tão mal… 

\- Não fique se achando. O Edd já fez bem pior. - Tom imediatamente rebateu, reerguendo suas defesas.

Tord balançou a cabeça.

\- Isso não desculpa o que eu fiz. Eu traí você, o Edd e o Matt sem nem considerar que havia um jeito melhor de lidar com tudo isso. Você tem todas as razões pra me querer morto, pra me odiar e não querer ver a minha cara nunca mais, e cá estou eu, fodendo ainda mais as coisas do que já estavam fodidas.

Nisso ele estava certo, pelo menos, mas o estômago de Tom não parou de revirar.

\- Pelo menos você tá vivo. Por mais que eu te odeie, eu agradeço por isso.

O norueguês acenou com a cabeça por um instante, seu olhar distante do de Tom. 

\- Desculpa, Tom. Por tudo. Pelo robô gigante, pelo jeito que eu te tratei, por ter voltado, tudo.

O de olhos inexistentes desviou o olhar para o lado e assentiu, sem saber de fato se o perdoava ou não.

\- Desculpa por quase ter te matado e por ter te deixado assim. - disse de volta e abaixou a cabeça. Depois dessa conversa, seus sentimentos estavam entrando em conflito dentro dele, e ele provavelmente se arrependeria do que diria em seguida, mas precisava. - ….Dessa vez, se você quiser ficar, eu não vou reclamar.

Tord ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas não disse nada na hora. Que isso estivesse vindo de Tom era um real espanto, especialmente considerando o ódio passado para com ele. Seu peito se aqueceu de um jeito estranho e ele quase sorriu. O dava vontade de ficar de verdade. Entretanto, ele sabia que não é isso que aconteceria.

\- Não precisa se preocupar. Eu não pretendo ficar.

Tom também estava ciente disso, pois Edd o tinha contado quando descobriram sobre a presença de Tord. Mas, de alguma forma, seu estômago se revirou em desconforto, e não era pela conversa prévia. Ele sabia que não tinha nada que pudesse fazer para fazer Tord mudar de ideia, nem tinha certeza se queria, e precisaria aprender a conviver com suas limitações, como se já não tivesse isso quando se tratava de Tord desde o começo.

\- Só tente não partir demais o coração do Edd quando você for embora de novo. - limitou-se a dizer.

Tord assentiu, percebendo a seriedade na voz de Tom. Certamente os dois ficariam arrasados no dia em que partisse, mas era necessário. Ele tinha um exército para comandar e um mundo para conquistar, não podia ficar ali para sempre, por mais tentador que fosse.

\- Sabe, Tord. - o dito cujo ergueu o olhar na direção de Tom, o qual não estava exatamente olhando para ele. Um leve rubor surgiu nas bochechas molhadas de lágrimas, e Tom coçou a nuca. - Eu estou feliz por você estar vivo. - sua sinceridade foi recebida com um sorriso, o qual aqueceu o peito de Tom. - No tempo que você ficar, não vamos estragar tudo brigando, tá bom? O Edd e o Matt já sofreram demais com a gente.

Em um gesto que verdadeiramente surpreendeu o norueguês, Tom estendeu-lhe a mão. Ele o estava oferecendo um acordo de paz. 

Lágrimas voltaram aos olhos de Tord, seu peito transbordando com uma sensação que ele não se lembrava de sentir antes. Mas ele não tomou a mão de Tom. Ao invés disso, ele empurrou a mão de lado e agarrou-se ao pescoço do de olhos inexistentes, as lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas livremente enquanto seu corpo chacoalhava com os soluços.

Tom ficou chocado por um segundo, mas logo segurou o corpo trêmulo em seus braços com toda a força que podia. Algumas lágrimas começaram a escorrer mais uma vez, em sincronia com as de Tord. 

Havia uma nostalgia naquele abraço. Um calor que eles não sentiam a muito, muito tempo. Eles passaram tanto tempo debaixo daquele desprezo e descaso constantes que nem se lembravam do quão bom era ter o outro em seus braços, presos daquela forma. Um calor aconchegante o envolvia com ternura, como se estivessem diante de uma lareira em um dia frio. Os dois rapazes, tão carentes de afeto, não perceberam o quanto realmente sentiram saudade um do outro. Seguravam-se nos moletons um do outro como se a própria vida dependesse disso.

E nenhum dos dois queria soltar.


End file.
